DC-Marvel Spotlights: Classified
by Scratimus
Summary: New Anthology series in my already established universe and cannon started in Ultimate Superman now with Aliens and Predators. Everybody has secrets that they don't want to get out. Oa, the Kree, Skrulls, and even the Avengers and Justice League. All characters are own by their parent companies.


_**DC/Marvel Spotlight: Classified**_

_**Case X**_

_Oa_, an alarm sounds as a shrouded figure races towards freedom. This heist had been over a decade in meticulous planning, now it was falling apart all around. "Shit, shit, shit!" the shrouded figure repeats over and over, the voice is disguised as several people talking in unison. From the ground and above Green Lanterns zero in on his location. "SHIT!" the figure is face to face with Kilowog.

"Stand down poozer!" Kilowog states as his ring glows bright green

"Kiss my ass!" The figure fires blasting through the green barrier sending the corps drill sergeant flying. With the touch to the figure's belt a bright yellow flash ignites. As it dissipates the figure is gone, leaving the others dumbfounded. _Oa's_ Guardians arrive displeased and start dispatching Green Lanterns left and right.

"That data disc must be found!" Korna proclaims.

Ab_Oa_rd the figure's ship, Nostromo, the figure sits down in the captain's chair. Nostromo's captain opens up a comm now that the ship is several light years from _Oa_.

"Have you got the item?" another voice comes through scrambled but understandable.

"I do, mission success." The captain replies voice still disguised.

"Not yet you still have to make it back to _LV-426_" the other voice cuts off leaving the captain alone. The captain sighs and places the disk into the ship's computer system. It was safe… for now, but stealing from _Oa_ of all places will not go quietly into the void of space. They will catch up to the Nostromo, but for now the captain plays the prize on the big screen.

"_**Case X**_." The captain hits play, "This should be interesting."

Somewhere in Kree controlled space, "_Kassiopeia_, huh?" Jesse Alexander, Nova Corp Centurion, replied.

"Indeed centurion, your team is the only one close to it." Korna reponses via the centurion helmet. "Its deep in the heart of Kree space and the Green Lanterns only have so much…"

"Yeah, yeah Korna but if this is another goose chase…"

"Need I remind you Centurion Alexander, that the Nova Corps are…"

"Yeah I know black ops, yeah stuff it Yoda."

"RRrr! My name is Korna, I know not what this Yoda is nor do I like what it implies!"

"Listen jackass, you've already sent me to several other planets!" Alexander began, "And the only thing that I've found was laser fire, armies of pissed off Kree and Skrulls, more laser fire, and the lost of a good man!"

"You know what it meant when you chose to become a Nova." Korna state his voice cold as the space around him.

"I don't need to be reminded but I'll be damned if I am going to follow another fucking supposed lead for Anidrogen!" Alexander clenched his fist.

"Centurion Alexander, this is not a lead the probes we sent out show that it's there!" Korna said assuredly.

"Bullshit!" Alexander was furious, "I lost a good man back there over due to this madness!"

"Ra'shor was a good soldier but he knew the price of the life he chose!" Korna reminded Alexander.

"He didn't choose it!" Alexander shouted, "It was inherited and you know it you sick bastard!" Alexander's helmet blips.

"Centurion Jesse Alexander this is Nova Prime." The leader of the Nova Corps spoke with all of the authority that his title endowed him.

"Aye." Alexander stated flatly, he knew what was coming.

"Your orders are to follow Guardian Korna instructions and head to Kassiopeia or face the full weight of the Nova Corps." Nova Prime stated heavily.

"Respectfully Prime it's a goose chase!" Alexander objected.

"Maybe so but you obligated under…" Nova Prime was cut off.

"Aye Nova Prime I know and understood." Nova switched channels, "Korna remember my name cause it will be the last thing you will say if this goes bad. Nova powers or not you will pay for every Nova Corpsman life loss a thousand fold." Alexander cut the feed.

Near _Kassiopeia_, an orange and blue ship, the _Milano_, appr_Oa_ches the planet. "Their Rocket we'll lose them there." Starlord, leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy points out on the screen.

"Abandoned and quarantined, eh, why not I don't have a long lifespan." Rocket stated sarcastically as Starlord shook his head.

"I am Groot." The living tree stated flatly.

"What do you mean I'd make a nice hat!" Rocket snarled sending his fur standing on edge.

"Shut up both of you." Gamora hissed, "I am not detecting any life signs but I am receiving readings of large amounts of Anidrogen."

"Anidrogen isn't that the stuff that The Green Lanterns use to contain their power?" Rocket looked at Gamora quizzically who nodded. "Whooo payday!"

"I am Groot!" Groot stated ecstatically.

"I feel you big guy we might be able to come out alive and gain a profit as well." Starlord grinned as Rocket took them in.

They landed on the planet's surface, Gamora stayed back to monitor for anymore signals, profit making or otherwise, otherwise meaning the Kree. Before proceeding Groot planted his feet becoming one with the planet. "Can never be too careful." Starlord mused, no one questioned him. The planet was oxygen rich and was very close to Starlord's home planet of Earth.

The land was vast and what Rocket translated from Groot it had two oceans and two continents. From the _Milano's_ star charts, this planet had been abandoned for eons. It was rich in resources but untouched reason were unknown, that didn't set too well with any of the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Starlord." Gamora said through the commlink.

"Go ahead Gamora." Starlord touched his helm.

"I got through a backdoor on the Kree G-net." Gamora began.

"What did you find?" Starlord signaled his crew to halt.

"This planet is restricted for a very good reason." Gamora continued.

"Being?" Starlord's interests peeked.

"It's encrypted but I have the file, it's something called Xeno…" Gamora stated quite pleased with herself.

"Xenomorph!" Drax cut in drawing his blades, Starlord turned as Drax started to breathe heavily.

"What the hell is a Xenomorph?" Starlord inquired looking at his hand to hand

"I'll call back when I have broken the encryption." Gamora replied, "I disconnected and scrubbed all traces we are in the white."

"Thank you Gamora." Starlord cut the feed and looked at Drax who was now sweating. "What do you know?"

"The Kaz have encountered this species before." Drax began as his eyes peered into various dark corners.

"How did that turn out?" Rocket chimed in.

"It took seven hundred years to recover." Drax said flatly with steel in his voice.

"Info now." Starlord eyes narrowed not liking what he was hearing.

"Not much was documented we were surviving." Drax told him his eyes still searching.

"Great." Rocket said dripping with sarcasm.

"You call the suffering of my people great!" Drax spun snatching Rocket up before he could realize what was happening.

"Easy Drax its sarcasm." Starlord grabbed Drax's shoulder, his other hand on his weapon.

"Apologizes I still don't get this concept." Drax snapped out of it, putting down an agitated Rocket. Rocket's fur was on edge again, he forgot about Drax's people were, in all meanings of the word, very literal, but wouldn't dare admit it.

"Later, what can you tell us?" Rocket snarled.

"Mindless, pure instinct, highly aggressive, and…fertile." Drax shook at the last one.

"So we potentially got a horny Hulk army." Starlord shuttered at the thought.

"Some do have horns, most have tubes coming out of their black backs." Drax explained remembering the tales he was told.

"And now I could be called racist for killing them, awesome." Starlord added.

"Awesome that can be said for their numbers, as for racist, they are not, they kill all who oppose them or use them for breeding." Drax was beginning to feel very unconfortable.

"I don't feel like getting sodomized, let's go." Starlord shook off the already dark tale.

"They don't have genitalia they breed through a implanting their demon offspring through your mouth." Drax tilted his head in confusion as Starlord shook off the creepy details.

South Pole of Kassiopiea, Nova Corps Centurion Jesse Alexander and a company of 190 Nova Corps land. The readings coming in from their helmets show high levels of the ore they seek. [Log paused.]

_Norstromo_, present day, the captain's computer beeped noting a significant discovery. Bringing up another screen a file hidden within the data disc he acquired opens… jackpot!

[Data- **Anidrogen**]

Anidrogen was what the Green Lanterns used to house their immense power. It is mined then forged into a mini battery that happens to be the shape of a lantern. The newly forged lantern is naturally green as is the Anidrogen itself. After a ring has chosen a wielder he is taken back to _Oa. _From there he/she is given a lantern and sent to the main battery, after saying his/her _Oa_th part of the main battery fills the new Green Lantern's mini battery. It never runs out so long as the main battery is active. Anidrogen is very rare and is found only in the deepest parts of space, places Green Lanterns cannot go. [End.]

A quick scroll through and the file reveals the second biggest discovery on the data disc. The light from the monitor glowed off the visor that hid the captain's face. What he read was something that most beings would sell their first born for or even kill. The captain only knew a few key points, but now before the captain's eyes was the whole story, the story of the Nova Corps.

[Data- **Nova Corps**]

[_Summary_] The Nova Corps, the Black Ops Division of The Green Lantern Corps. Originally a space militia and exploration group for the planet _Xandar_. It consisted of 500 soldiers, now ranging in the thousands, ranging in rank from Corpsman up to Centurion and its leader Centurion Nova Prime. The source of the Nova Corps power is called the _Nova Force_ which is an unlimited energy generated by a living computer called the _Xandar_ian _Worldmind_ created by _Oa's_ Guardians. The Nova Corps have three priorities: defend _Oa_ and Xander and protect and safeguard the _Xandar_ian _Worldmind_.

Based on Xander they go were Lanterns fear to tread. Aside from their top priorities they are skilled in reconnaissance, espionage, stealth tactics, infiltration and evacuation. They are the unseen hand of _Oa_, an elite force who only answer to Nova Prime and the Guardians themselves in that order.

The _Nova Force_ is the source of power for Nova and the entire Nova Corps, generated and controlled by the Living Computers of _Xandar_ called the _Xandar_ian _Worldmind_ in turn are regulated by the Guardians of _Oa_. The amount of _Nova Force_ a Nova Corp member can access is determined by their rank. The higher the rank, the more power they can access. It has been observed, such as the case of Garthan Saal, that some exposures to the _Nova Force_ can induce madness and mental instability with prolonged exposure to extremely high levels.

[**Nova Force**] The _Nova Force_ can grant the recipient (to varying degrees depending upon rank) various abilities including superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and perception. It also grants flight at faster than light speed, a healing factor, and energy powers. These energy powers include the ability to create an electromagnetic beam or a gravimetric pulse. It can also be used to create Star Gates. The link to the _Worldmind_ allows the wearer to access enemy profiles, analyze an attacker's strengths and weaknesses, interface with computers, analyze energy signatures, create shields against mental attacks and receive transmissions from nearby sources.

[Ranking] The Nova Corps are ranked from the highest rank to the lowest rank: **Nova Prime** – The Nova Centurion designated as 'Prime' is the highest-ranking member of the Nova Corps. The Nova Prime is endowed with a vast portion of the Nova-Force, and capable of great feats of energy manipulation and projection. **Centurion** – The Centurions are the top tier of the Nova Corps. It is from the Centurions that the Centurion Nova Prime is selected. The Centurions can lift approximately 20 tons.

**Denarians** – The Denarians are the middle tier of the Nova Corps. They have access to 75% of the _Nova Force_ compared to the Centurions. The Denarians can lift approximately 15 tons. **Millennians** – The Millennians have 50% of the _Nova Force_ compared to the Centurians. They cannot fly, but they can pilot one-man sky flyers. Millennians can lift approximately 10 tons, have limited invulnerability, and have small photon blasters in the armbands of their uniform.

**Corpsman** – The Corpsman are the entry level of the Nova Corps. Any graduates from the Space Academy must apply to the Nova Corps upon graduation. They have access to 25% of the _Nova Force_ compared to the Centurions. They can lift approximately 5 tons with limited invulnerability. Like the Millennians, the Corpsman have small photon blasters in the armbands of their uniform. [End.]

The captain fell back in his chair at this revealation. This truly was the Holy Grail of acquisitions, something that beings such as Thanos, Darksied, even The Collector would give away vast fortunes for. However it painted a very bright neon green with a red aura 'X' upon his person. The captain breathed heavily and then closed the files. With that done the captain continued the log currently playing.

[Log continued.] Alexander took count of his men and begin to form a perimeter that would serve a temporary commander center and base. That being done he sent out from his company six squads of twelve corps with a denarian serving as squad commander. Alexander mostly had Millennians making up most of his company and few dozen or so corpsmen. It was a good mix, Alexander had several Nova Corps ranging from the lowest rank to even the head of a squad of Centurions serving under him. It was rumored he would be the next Prime and had been nominated before but turned it down. Why, because of his family back on Earth. He had already gone most of his son Samuel's life, a fact that tore at him every time he left.

They were taken well taken care of but no amount of care could ever replace being a father. On the bright side Sam idolized his father even now in his teens still continued to. Jesse decided early on to break protocol and reveal his secret to his family. His wife knew but his son who was going through a rebellious phase did not. He chalked it up to fairy tales, telling him he wasn't a child. So Jesse put on his Nova helmet and transformed before his son's eyes stunning him to silence. He then blasted the old stove behind his son that he was planning to get rid of and expanded the kitchen intentionally. Finally he told Sam to quit being a pain in the ass to his mother and never heard another bad thing since.

This was his last tour, he meant it, and he was not going to give _Oa_ or Nova Prime a chance to promote him. Korna wanted too much and didn't care about the family he kept leaving behind. This was it the last mission, his line in the sand, no more. That was the only thing that was driving him retirement, he loved the Nova Corps, but he loved his family all the more. After this no one could tell him he couldn't, no change in policy, he served every day of his career to the tee.

New Policy could not affect him due to when he joined the Nova Corp, _Oa_, and the corps were bound no matter the circumstances to the obligations and agreements first agreed upon when he first became a Nova Corp. He had already sent his resignation letter to _Oa_ and Nova Prime over a week ago. It didn't matter which Guardian he sent it to, so he chose Ganthet, who accepted it as did Nova Prime. He hadn't told Korna and made both parties sworn to secrecy. They were not going to take his glory away when he was going to tell Korna to kiss his ass. Ganthet only request was if he could be there when he did. Jesse in turn smiled and agreed giving him the time.

Jesse snapped back to reality for he was lost in his fantasies of a piss off Korna. He tapped the side of his helm revealing the HUD (Heads-Up-Display) in his lenses. His troops were reporting back with heavy deposits of the ore, they hit the jackpot! Suddenly Alexander receives an alarm, as reading of the last squad sent out spike sharply, level out then, go dark. "Nova Corps to me." Alexander orders and as quickly as he sent them out they return.

"Sir we lost contact on team six."

"I know take teams two and five and head for their last checkpoint."

"Aye, two and five with me, let's move it people."

"Three and four stay here I'll go with one" Alexander orders, "Something is wrong I intend to find out." Memories of ones he lost flood his mind, this was not going to happen again. Those that served under him were his extended family. He cared deeply for each and every one of them, for in a way they were the only ones him and the others had out here. His team went out as back up to teams two and five.

"Commander!" Squad two's leader shouted over the commlink.

"Team two leader." Alexander replied, it was happening again.

"Oh God!" A Nova Corpsman said with fear, the corpsman fired then screamed.

"Report!" Alexander's eyes were wide as he heard a pandemonium of shouts, shrieks, growls, and the sounds of people choking.

"This isn't REAL!" Squads two leaders words were full of fear as sound of his arm blasters fired away at the unknown enemy.

"Team two Leader!" Alexander looked towards the two squads locations in horror.

"COMMAND…." Team two's leader cut off and was replace by screams of terror and a r_Oa_r followed by a hiss. In the background he heard multiple choking sounds.

"Base leave a skeleton team and…" Alexander trailed off.

"On our way Centurion Alexander." The commlink cut as Alexander and his team blasted their way towards teams two and five. Whoever attacked his men were going to suffer dearly.

_Milano_, "Boss you get all that?" Gamora clicked over to Starlord's com.

"Sadly I did Gamora." Starlord looked at his team.

"Dammit." Rocket knew what was coming nexted and he didn't like it.

"Those are warriors." Drax stated flatly his voice filled with steel.

"I am Groot!" Groot's voice mimicked that of Drax as he stared at Rocket.

"On my way boss." Gomora chimed in and cut the commlink.

"Well I'm out voted." Rocket shook his head and pulled out a plasma cannon attached to a magnet lock on his back. "So long profit, hello heroism."

"I like being the hero." Starlord chimed.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled as did Drax who nodded.

"I agree with the tree." Starlord smirked.

"Hardly any profit in heroism, but it will mean they owes us one." Rocket rubbed his cannon weilding hand with his other rubbing them together.

"You sound so sincere rodent." Gamora landed behind Rocket.

"Kiss my furry ass poor man's She-Hulk" Rocket sneered. [Log Paused…]

_Norstromo_, present, the captain paused the log for a moment. "My god," the captain's disguised voice trailed off, "computer has the files on the subject been decrypted?"

[Negative…Encryption is a level Omega-6.]

"Keep at it" Apparently the captain got lucky the first time, no matter, patience was the key. The captain folded gloved hands and leaned in placing the helmet chin upon them. "I will find you and make you extinct." The captain looked at the screen fast-forwarding the log skipping the Guardians of the Galaxy's meeting with Centurion Alexander. The captain's eyes focused behind the helms visor. "Computer continue."

[Log continued…] The Nova Corps fell back to the _Milano_ they were now just shy of a little over 20 men, women and others. "What the hell stops these monsters?" Alexander breathes. "They took out 89% of my company!"

"I know in a matter of hours." Starlord replied he still could not believe either. He looked at Drax who was sharpening his daggers once again.

"They will keep adapting and their numbers multiplying." Drax lamented as he prepped for his next moved.

"_Oa_ has no record of these, these…" Alexander had no words.

"My people called them the Xenomorph." Drax finished Alexander's statement.

"Aliens." Starlord said flatly and cocked his guns.

"They are but so are we." Drax stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"True but this is easier to say." Starlord commented and Drax tilted his head looking up absently in agreement.

"Agreed." Alexander stated this was the most terrified he had ever been.

"Carrier!" Gamora shouts as a long almost horse like Alien slowly made its way out in the open. "Tweleve spines it evolved!" The spines on the Alien's back held the Xenomorph's first stage of their life cycle, the face-hugger. These bastards were responsible for most of the 89% loss in Alexander's company. Twelve spines meant 12 possible face-huggers, which leaped upon a victim sending a long tube down their thr_Oa_t and impregnating a new Alien embryo. Hours later the little monster bursts through the chest cavity of the host, giving it the name of chest-busters. Depending on who was the host the chest-buster would take DNA stolen from its host to evolve it to its next stage, a fully grown Xenomorph.

Several of Alexander's men were of different worlds the thinner ones would spawn what Drax called runners, they were long, grey or black, fast and thin, they served as the Alien's scouts. The more athletic and stronger ones became what Alexander called warriors. They were clever, midnight blue or bluish black in color, like the rest of Aliens they had long tube like heads with no eyes and sinister looking mouth that contained a tongue that also had a mouth. Their backs has four tube like spines but with no sharp points, also like the others they had long tails that ended in a bladed end. However what made these Aliens the stuff of nightmares was what happened when they were killed. Their blood was a corrosive acid that burned through even the Nova Helmet.

These Aliens were smart, too smart and adapted just as fast. Alexander and Starlord's crew came up with tactics they would adapt and gained ground. From what they concluded the Aliens acted as if they were controlled by a hive mind. Before a corpsman had a chest-buster explode out of him he mentioned an Alien the size of a T-Rex. Drax heard stories from his people during that first encounter of the Xenomorph Queen. Largest of them all she ran things and her command was absolute. A few of Alexander's men spoke of a nest, pretty much confirming Drax's claim and now they were waiting for Rocket to make a bomb. [Log paused.]

_Norstormo_, the captain had to take a moment for what was going to happen next. "Computer what do you got?"

[Drones/Runners, Warrior, and Praetorian files decrypted.]

"Open Praetroian." The captain ordered.

[Opening.]

"Display." The captain commanded and the computer pulled up a Xenomorph 10 ft. in height, its head almost seemed to have a sort of crown on it, it was hard and very bony in nature. It dwarfed the others. "Must be the elite guard for the Queen."

[Correct.] The computer acknowledged and described two classes: guard and crusher. The latter of which was permanently on all fours and its head was wide to act like a batting ram. Both could come from a special face-hugger or evolve from a warrior after given something called royal jelly. What was scarier still was that it could also become a queen. The captain shuddered at the thought. "Open Queen."

[Unable to comply still encrypted.]

"Keep at it and continue log." The captain fell back into the chair as the log continued.

[Log continued.] Alexander tossed out an incendiary grenade, before the carrier could unleash its bounty it was roasted on the spot. The remaining Nova Corps, the twenty, pushed forward before Alexander or Starlord and his men could stop them. An ambush was sprung and five carriers leaped from the shadows unleashing a rain of face-huggers. They took out ten of them before they themselves fell victim. Runners and warriors took the unconscious Novas back to the nest. Alexander snapped!

Not even Drax could hold him down. He blasted through Groot sending splinters flying. This was it, he had lost his whole company, men, women, friends, and allies…his family. He hit the three circles on his chest in sequence activating his full potential or the Supernova state. Doing this sent a signal to _Oa_ that a centurion was near their end or their situation was dire. In this state everything the helmet had seen was uploaded direct to _Oa_ from the last 24 hours.

Alexander grabbed the bomb that Rocket had completed and went full throttle into the hive. The energy emanated from the protective aurora melted the Aliens blocking the way. He was one with the _Nova Force_ and used it as an extension of his very self. He used it as an instrument, in this case a weapon of absolute justice. He fought his way past waves of warriors till he reached the inner chamber. Around him scores of eggs guarded by the elite guard of the queen. No warrior dared to enter here, he was alone with them. The elites hissed and growled and Alexander removed the head of one via his fully charged arm blaster.

Two others attacked from either side, Alexander used his arm blasters to form two bladed constructs and started to remove body parts like a surgeon. The acid splashed off and could not penetrate the protective aura. The acid blood splashed on several eggs destroying them on impact. With a spin Alexander sliced off an elite's tail and used it as whip ripping through eggs and embedded it in a third elite's skull. The inner chamber contained fifteen elites Alexander took out seven before Starlord and his guardians arrived. Not waiting for any signal they opened fire as Alexander cut up an eighth elite before heading deeper to the queen's lair.

The Guardians of the Galaxy took care of the rest of the eggs and elites as Alexander entered the lair. It was humid and felt like he was in a greenhouse as he blasted his way in. It smelt as if sulfur was in the air with steam bellowing off the ground. It was wet so Alexander hovered, he heard low growling and moaning growing loud as he made his way further in.

He looked up and along the wall going up to the ceiling and down the other side was a clear yellow sack. Alexander could see liquid and eggs moving through it in shadows. "Tonight you die." Alexander fired at the sack and the chamber shook and roars echoed throughout. He fired again and again spilling out the egg sack's contains creating a pool of muddy white liquid. The sulfur smell intensified as more pooling gathered on the ground.

Alexander heard a crack, like the sound of something detaching itself, something big and pissed-off. "Come and get me bitch!" Alexander roared as sounds of heavy running came towards him. He was already fully charged as his arms pulsated with untethered energy waiting to be unleashed. Alexander roared as he let out a blast after radiating blast toward the sound of the approaching queen. He heard a scream but he knew it wasn't dead, suddenly there was dead silence. Starlord arrived but Alexander held up his hand signaling him to freeze. He then clenched his fist then release the clench telling them to take positions.

Sinister hisses and various growls echoed throughout the chamber. The queen was toying with them. Suddenly a tail swipe hit Drax sending him flying shredding his almost titanium strong skin. Rocket fired at the tail missing, the furry weapons expert cursed as a short three fingered bluish-black hand grabbed him and threw him out of the chamber. Gamora sliced at it removing two fingers and melting her sword.

The queen roared as the others focused their firepower at the noise. The tail slammed Starlord and Gamora into a wall missing Alexander who dodged. He fired cutting off the bladed end of the queen's tail. "WHERE ARE YOU!" Alexander shouted as a claw batted him up and out of the chamber to the planet's surface. Alexander recovered in mid-air coughing up blood. On the ground he could see the impacts of something trying to reach the surface. An explosion is heard and the queen is freed. She roars long and loud as she gets her bearings. "Oh shit." Alexander mouths, from what he could tell the queen was 25 ft. tall and 45 ft. long minus the tip of the bladed tail. It continued to roar as Alexander fired at it from the air. He had the advantage now… or so he thought. From the queen's back and upper part of her back legs sprout up two enormous wings.

She roared as she expanded them to their fullest, revealing a massive 100 foot wing span. Her head fared and segmented axe like dorsal fins hardened in a straight line up the center spanning the full length of her crown-like carapace head. She had four arms and hands, one pair long, the other short. Her body was a shiny bluish black and appeared heavily armored. Near her mouth, it extended revealing her full jaws and deadly mouthed tongue. Down the center of her back between the wings were sharpened spines that ran the full length of her body and segmented tail. To Alexander she looked like a mutated T-rex that was now severely piss-off. With a great rush her wings launched her into the air. Her feet were like talons and twice as sharp Alexander didn't back down.

Her monstrous offspring had killed his entire company, if he was going to die, he was taking her with him. "PREPARE TO DIE MONSTER!" Alexander channel his rage through the _Nova Force_ and unleashed blast after unrelenting blast at this now flying queen. Round and round they flew dodging, swiping, blasting, clawing at one another. The queen had weaponize her injured tail into a spraying hose. Her acid blood hit Alexander and splashed off, as the Nova Centurion returned fire.

In the queen's lair Starlord gathers his crew and exits, "What the…" Starlord could not believe his eyes nor could the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy. "Get to the _Milano_ we need to help Alexander." Starlord ordered. "Groot any ideals." Groot looked up and clenched his fists.

"I" Groot began to draw energy from the planet, "AM" Starlord backed up, "GROOT!" Groot began to grow becoming the size of the monster. He spun and then unleash a barrage of thorns striking the Xenomorph queen. Alexander blasted it while it was distracted sending back down to the planet.

The queen roared in pain as it pulled out the thick thorns from her body and then turned her attentions to Groot. Groot met her head on slamming his massive fists into the side of her face. The queen sprayed her acid upon Groot who roared in pain, but he didn't let up. Above them Alexander channeled his energy, he was bleeding from his ears nose and tears glands, the _Nova Force_ was taking its toll. The reason why centurions only used this Supernova form as a final solution because they could essentially become living bombs capable of atomic levels. It could be turned off at any time but Alexander had made his choice.

Alexander was reaching critical mass, he was going to end this, end her for all the ones he lost. Starlord saw Alexander glow brighter than a sun, "Jesse what are you doing."

"Ending this get your men out of here!" Alexander commanded.

"No Jesse there is another way!" Starlord pleaded.

"No time!" Alexander shouted as he prepared for his final blast. Blood flowed like river from every orifice of his face. His might roar seem to deaf even the flying queen's who was currently engaging Groot.

"Power down centurion NOW!" Starlord pleaded with Alexander though his words fell on deaf ears.

"This bitch killed my men!" Alexander told himself as his blood boiled.

"Think about this Jesse." Starlord paused, "Think of your son!"

"Get your men off this planet!" Alexander roared as he reached completion.

"Starlord to _Milano_ get your ass over here NOW!" Starlord shouted over the commlink.

"Almost in range." Gamora replied as Rocket gave a thumbs up.

"Hurry!" Starlord commanded as he saw Alexander reach critical.

"10 meters" Gamora called out.

"Shoot it" Starlord ordered, in the _Milano_ Rocket smirked he had something special for this monarch.

"No we got one shot, 5 meters!" Rocket roared as he smiled he was ready.

"Groot underground now!" Starlord called out to Groot who seemed to instantly retreat underground.

"Target locked!" Gamora smiled, "Long live the queen."

"Alexander power down now!" Starlord pleads, "The _Milano_ has it locked please JESSE!"

"FIRE!" Rocket shouted as Jesse imploded and unleashed a heavy blast. The queen Alien roared then was silenced.

"JESSE!" Starlord shouted, "JESSE ALEXANDER!" Starlord heard nothing but static. Starlord slammed his fist into the ground, "Stupid fool!" He pounded the ground enraged and hurt. A man landed on the ground beside him as he cursed his name once more.

"Well you're arrogant little shit stain too." It was Alexander's voice, Starlord looked up and immediately slugged him across his jaw.

"You crazy bastard!" Starlord growled as Alexander rubbed his jaw. Starlord helped him up. "Don't ever do that again."

"Believe me I won't." Alexander smiles as Groot rises from out of the ground. Before Groot could speak a surviving elite stabs its tail through Nova Centurion Jesse Alexander. Starlord and Groot stand in shock as it flings Alexander across the planet's surface. Starlord opens fire as Groot forms a shield around Starlord. The _Milano_ comes in and Rocket leans out with a plasma turrent and lays waste to the final elite.

Starlord runs towards Jesse Alexander but it's too late he has expired. He roars a mournful shout into the air. Nova Centurion Jesse Alexander is dead as his helmet glows then fires off into space. Alexander's uniform remains intact as Starlord gathers him up. In the distance near the hive his eyes narrow. Starlord boards his ship, "Erase that." Rocket, the _Milano's_ weapons specialist nods and heads for the armory. Gamora places her hand to her mouth, sadden and helps Starlord place him on a med bay table, then seals him in. They approach the hive and Rocket activates a quantum bomb and fires. The bomb hits its mark and as the ship leaves the planet, an explosion the size of 3 atom bombs ignites, killing everything within 150 miles. They leave Kree space without incident and meet up with a Squad of Nova Corps. They say nothing to them and hand over Nova Centurion Jesse Alexander's body then part ways.

_**Epilogue:**_

Another part of Green Lantern Space, a Nova Corpsman opens the med tube where Alexander lay. Alexander's chest erupts revealing a chest-buster it opens its mouth and fires an acid stream blinding the corpsman. It shrieks and then escapes through the ship's vents. The commotion and alarm causes the others to arrive but it's too late the corpsman is dead, the acid reached his brain.

Hours pass, and the remaining Nova cannot find whatever came out of Nova Centurion Jesse Alexander's chest. They report to _Oa_ but no one seems to answer or their transmission is ignored. A shadow seems to follow the Novas and when they return to the bridge it reveals itself. They scream but the new Xenomorph leaps upon one and its mouth opens revealing an all too familiar tube. The Novas fire upon it but the blasts seem to be absorbed. They fall within minutes. The Xenomorph is a young queen and now the ship has become her nest. The ship then automatically sets for a planet controlled by the Sinstro Corps. It lands in a secluded part and opens and several runners, warriors exit. Finally an almost fully mature queen walks out, she is now red, 15 ft. tall and 20 feet in long.

[Log end.]

_Norstromo_, the captain looks up and takes a scan of an approaching planet. Even from this distant the captain can see flashes of yellow energy and yellow constructs. The ship is cloaked as its captain observes in the distance the captain detects another unknown ship quickly approaching.

_**End.**_


End file.
